ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
TTJ's Survivor: Polynesia
ATTENTION! This season will be edited ASAP. TTJ's Survivor: Polynesia is the ninth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began on July 6, 2014 and ended on August 7, 2014. The season started off with 16 brand new castaways. There were two tribes this season, Nafanua carrying the yellow buff and Tagaloa carrying the blue buff. On Day 19, a third tribe comprised with the first five departed castaways excluding Rohan, competed against the two tribes. In result, Ali returned in the game for a second chance. On Day 21, both Nafanua and Tagaloa merged. In the finale, it ended with Nathan defeating Nick and JB with a vote of 3-2-0. After the finale, the Reunion Show took place where Nathan won Fan Favorite and Player Of The Season, and Zach winning Fan Favorite as well. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Nafanua Tribe and the Tagaloa Tribe. They will be dropped off in Savai'i, Samoa where they have to be forced to live with each other where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the volcanic atmosphere and vicious storms, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. As the quote for this season's twist, "What goes around, comes around." Who will come out as top and who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 27 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twist/Changes *'Outcast Twist: ' On Day 19, the ten remaining castaways faced a third tribe comprised of the first five departed castaways excluding Rohan, in a 3-way special challenge. If the Outcasts win, both Nafanua and Tagaloa will go to separate Tribal Council sessions and will vote one of their own. The Outcasts will vote two of their own back into the game, with the remaining two being eliminated for good. If the Outcast Tribe finishes second, only one of them will be voted back in the game, and only the loosing tribe will vote somebody out. If the Outcast Tribe looses to both tribes, they are all eliminated from the game, and Nafanua and Tagaloa merge without voting anybody out. *'Half Idols:' This twist separates all Hidden Immunity Idols in the season into two halves, which are then distributed among the players. Both halves must be in one's possession for the full idol to be played. Castaways } | align="left" |'Blake O.' 14, Blue | | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Rohan C.' 17, Red | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |Quit Day 6 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Jordon C.' 17, Blue | | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |2nd Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Max C.' 19, Yellow | | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |3rd Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Rico X.' 27, Silver | | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |4th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Dino S.' 17, Blue | | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | |6th Voted Out Day 19 |5 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;" |'Ali S.' 19, Gold | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="11" |5th Voted Out Day 18 | rowspan="2" |8 |- |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |- | | align="left" |'Matt F.' 18, Orange | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Cameron J.' 18, Light Green | | |Quit 3rd Jury Member Day 24 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Andrea C.' 18, Dark Green | | |9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Zach C.' 14, Orange | | |10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Francesca T.' 16, Orange | | |11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Jacob P.' 15, Brown | | |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 |5 |- | | align="left" |'JB B.' 16, Orange | | |2nd Runner-Up |1 |- | | align="left" |'Nick M.' 21, Black | | |Runner-Up |2 |- | | align="left" |'Nathan D.' 31, Red | | |Sole Survivor |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". Tribe Flags This Seasons Items S9 Tribal Immunity Idol.png|Tribal Immunity Idol S9 Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Hidden Immunity Idol Nafanua Tribe Buff.png|Nafanua Tribe Buff|link=Nafanua Tagaloa Tribe Buff.png|Tagaloa Tribe Buff|link=Tagaloa